Opposites Attract
by AlyssaLutz
Summary: One-Shot. I had to do an assignment in Health Care about how in relationships opposites attract. We had to write a story. So of course I did a B&E. Bella is Nerd. Edward is Jock. Lauren is biotch :P. Cannon Pairings. Enjoy!


**Summery says it all!! Hope ya'll like it! I will be updating Living the Dream and Fun in the Sun either tomorrow night or friday since i have it off due to thanksgiving this weekend!!**

**ENJOY!**

I glanced up at the clock in third period English. Only two more minutes until we were out of here. Why couldn't it be longer? I hate lunch. Of course I had Alice and Rose to sit with, but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle they way everyone would call me names as I passed by them on the way to our table.

I am what you would call your average nerd. Currently I have the number 2 spot in my grade 12 class. I have straight A's all in the 90's. The only person beating me was Eric. But no one cares about him. This was all about me trying to survive lunch hour.

But as my brain was advanced my body was regular. I have plain straight brown hair, brown eyes, 110 pounds, but I felt ugly. Alice and Rose constantly convinced me that I was pretty. Jasper even admitted that if he were not dating Alice he would have asked me out. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Gee guys," Alice and Rose had said, "You know we are sitting right here."

"Yeah but Bella is totally hot," they smiled at me earning Alice and Rose to remind me again that people thought I was pretty.

I walked briskly to my locker, grabbed my books for next class and slowly walked to the café. When I arrived I saw Alice and Rose already at our table. Rose and Alice waved when they saw me walk into the café.

I made my way to the table and sat down.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said excitedly and wrapped gave me a one armed hug.

"Hey guys," I smiled back.

I kept talking to my friends until I saw him. Edward walked into the room with his stupid girlfriend Lauren on one side of him. Emmett and Jasper who were dating Rose and Alice waved and walked over to our table. Edward followed with Lauren slightly behind him.

Edward is what you would call a Greek god. He is perfect. He has plenty of friends; he's the captain of the football team, captain of the soccer team, student body president. He was mister popular. His bronze hair drew me in but nothing captured me much like his bright green eyes. He is also Alice's twin brother.

We had talked sometimes at the house when I slept at Alice's. We actually knew a lot about eachother. Most of the time, Edward would sit out in the hall when I was there and whenever I left her room to go to the bathroom or get a drink he was there. These ended up be a really cool guy. But we couldn't be friends. What would everyone think?

"What is she doing here?" Lauren looked at me disgusted.

"She is eating her lunch with us. Her friends, what are you doing here?" Alice sneered at Lauren. No one liked Lauren. She may be dating Edward but I think it was just out of popularity. Lauren was most popular girl due to the fact everyone was afraid of her. And Edward was the most popular guy.

Emmett and Jasper stayed with us at our table but Edward left with Lauren to where the football players ate. I wasn't disappointed though. I would see him later in Biology seeing as he was my lab partner.

"He likes you Bella," Alice smirked at me.

"ME? No," I shook my head, blushing furiously.

"Yes Bella, have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rose smiled at me.

"Guys, he doesn't like me. Just leave it alone," I said. Alice mumbled something about Edward always asking about me.

"Bella, you wanna come get a drink with me?" Rose asked.

"Sure," I smiled and got up. We walked into the café coming back our both carrying a bottle of Sprite.

"Omigawd, look at her, she's so fat, no wonder she can't get a guy," Lauren stopped whatever she was doing and turned her attention to me.

I felt the tears come in my eyes. Rose stopped walking and started screeching at her. I walked over to the table grabbed my books and purse and walked out of the café.

I found a spot underneath a nearby tree and fell down. I hugged my knees to my chest as I cried. Why did everyone hate me so much? What had I ever done to them?

"Bella…" his voice whispered.

I looked up to see Edward kneeling in front of me.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened in there. I snapped at Lauren after you left. Dumped her in front of the whole school. I wish you could have seen her face," he gave me a small smile.

"Edward what are you doing out here?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you're my sister's best friend-" I cut him off. I didn't need his sympathy.

"I don't want your sympathy Edward, I don't need you feeling sorry for me," I shook my head and stood up.

"Bella," he grabbed my arm as I walked away from him and pulled me against his chest.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"I wasn't done before you cut me off. You are my sister's best friend. But…you are so much more to me than that. I like you Bella… a whole lot."

What did he just say? Edward Cullen. The exact opposite of me just said that he liked me too.

I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I like you a whole lot too."

He cupped my face gently and pressed his lips to mine gently. I pressed mine farther in. We pulled back and smiled at eachother.

"Would you mind if I walked you to class?" he smiled. His hands ran up and down my back. I smiled back up at him.

"I would love that thank you," I giggled. He took my books from me and grabbed my hand with his free one. Together we walked to Biology hand in hand.

Needless to say the entire school parted like the red sea as they saw us together. Edward sensed my nerves and wrapped an arm around me. He kissed the top of my head causing some of the girls to gasp.

Lauren's jaw dropped as she saw Edward and I together. She stood in front of us, screamed and stomped off. Edward burst out laughing and we took our seats next to eachother.

Halfway through class he slipped a piece of paper onto my lap.

_Isabella Marie Swan,  
Will you be my girlfriend? _

_Love, Edward_

I smiled at the words girlfriend and love.

_Of course,_

_Love, Bella_

I gave the paper back to him and he smiled. When the teacher wasn't looking he turned my face and kissed me quickly. I blushed furiously. I guess opposites really do attract.

**Thanks for reading! Review!!**


End file.
